PROM
by AnaWaylandMellarkValdez
Summary: ADAPTACION.Katniss, chica perfección, presidenta de la clase. Peeta el 'chico malo de la escuela' tienen que trabajar juntos para lograr toda la decoracion del biale de graduación. ¿ Se odian o se aman? Parejas en crisis, un baile, amor, preguntas, respuesta y una noche que podria cambiarlo todo.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí estoy con este nuevo Fic.**

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la trama es de Disney. A lo mejor piensen que por ser de Disney, apesta, pues no. Sinceramente esta genial, así que lean y dejen su opinión.**

**Nos leemos después.**

**KATNISS POV**

La preparatoria, todos tienen que pasar por ella y durante 4 años se encarga de dividirnos, en : atletas, estudiosos, melodramáticos, inadaptados, payasos. Pero luego poco antes del final, cuando estamos a punto de decir adios, hay una noche que nos une una vez más, el baile de graduación.

Es la noche en la que a nadie le importa quien fue la estrella del equipo y quien no entro en el, es la noche en la que quizá termines cantando a todo pulmón con gente con la que jamás habías hablado, la noche en la que tal vez ese chico de matemáticas al fin te invite a salir, es nuestra noche y todos deseamos que sea inolvidable, por eso he trabajado todo el semestre para que sea perfecta, para mi y para los graduados de Panem High.

Es ahí donde me encuentro, caminando por los pasillos, con un motón de posters sobre la noche del baile.

Faltaban solo 3 semanas y todo iba de acuerdo al plan, bueno, casi todo, entonces llego una de mis mejores amigas, Rue.

-¿Ya te dijo algo?- pregunto mi amiga, yo sabia perfectamente a quien se refería.

- Rue, son las 8- dije casi riendo, ya ni yo estaba tan ansiosa, bien, tal vez un poco.

-Lo hará, están hechos el uno para el otro- dijo mi amiga- están en los grupos avanzados, capitanes del equipo de natación, participan juntos en toda actividad desde el jardín de niños, créeme se que te invitara.- dijo decidida Rue.

-¿Ya te dijo?- dijo una muy emocionada Annie, mi otra mejor amiga. Rue le dio una mirada con lo que Annie entendió a la perfección ya que su rostro cambio un poco- Bueno lo hará- dijo tratando de animarme.

-No lo veo muy convencido- dije yo.

-Bueno así es Marvel, es retraído- dijo y Annie asintió con la cabeza.

-O tal vez no esta interesado- dije yo

-¿Quieres que te invite o no?- me pregunto Annie.

-Si, quiero que me invite por que es el baile Annie!- dije obviando las cosas.

-¿Quién esta ahí?- dijo Rue susurrándome con voz cantarina y tomando algunos de los posters de la promoción del baile.

-Katniss!, Katniss!- escuche que gritaban a mis espaldas y cuando voltee, vi a Marvel bajando las escaleras, Marvel es mi amor platónico, es el ciudadano perfecto.

- Te invitará- dijo Annie mientras jalaba a Rue consigo y se iban- Adiós-

Me acomodé la ropa para verme linda.

-Wow que belleza- dijo Marvel detrás de mi y me sentí halagada.

-Marvel! Gracias!-

-Me encantan los posters- y entonces la decepción se apodero de mi, espero que no se haya notado en mi rostro.- te luciste.-

-Si- fue lo único que pude decir, Marvel se acerco y tomo algunos posters de mis manos.

-Los pegaré en la cafetería- dijo antes de marcharse y dejarme ahí. Cuando me di la vuelta vi a Madge, esa chica si me caía bien, era rubia y con mechones de colores, ella estaba observando el poster que acababa de pegar en una columna junto a su casillero, entonces recordé que le había conseguido el diseño del vestido, del que me había hablado.

- Oye, Madge, encontré el vestido del que tanto nos hablaste.-

Cuando lo vio se le ilumino el rostro y dijo- Gracias Katniss. Te veo ahí-.

**GALE POV.**

-Podrías ir si quieras- dijo mi hermana Posy, es una menor que yo.

-No, gracias, la verdad el baile es como los juegos olímpicos, es cada 4 años, 3 personas se la pasan súper y los demás solo viven de sus sueños hechos humo.-

- Mi medio hermano, les sorprende que sea soltero- dijo mi hermana hablando con el aire.-Por favor Gale, tu miedo a las chicas ya paso de ser tierno a clínico, es un baile absurdo, solo invita a alguien y se creativo, no dejes ir esta oportunidad de que al menos sepan que existes- y ahí estaba yo siendo sermoneado por su hermana menor, pero es que yo no quería ir por que no tenia con quien ir.

**JOHANNA POV**

Estaba recargada en mi casillero con unas chicas, cuando Katniss se acerco y pegó un poster del baile, en la columna que esta a mi lado.

-Wow, Katniss el poster esta excelente- dije yo, pues realimente me encanto.

-Gracias, no vayan a llegar tarde tu y Gloss, a los reyes los nombraremos a las 9:35, solo un dato- y me sonrió y se fue, estaba pensando en el baile cuando la voz de mi novio me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hey!¨mi Reina- grito Gloss caminando hacia mi, claro sin dejar de saludar a todo el que se le pasa por un lado. Yo tenia seriamente que hablar con el y estaba nerviosa.

-Sabes cuando vi los posters, no deje de pensar en ti y en mis amigos festejando- dijo riendo.

-Oye, Gloss, ¿tienes un minuto?- dije yo muy seria.

**CATO POV.**

-Okey, solo puedes escuchar un artista por el resto de tu vida y Steep Hippo nunca existió- dijo mi mejor amigo Rory, mientras subíamos las escaleras.

-¿De verdad sin Steep Hipo?¿La mejor banda del universo? Jack White, tiene tres bandas épicas y contando.- dije casi automáticamente.

-Ah, Cato, siempre me asombra tu sabiduría.- dijo mi amigo mientras nos acercábamos hacia nuestros casilleros.

-Ahora te toca, un grupo de rock-crunch entre el 90 y 96 sin Ted Crowle- dije yo.

-Ahh buena.- dijo Rory abriendo su casillero- Creo.. que me gusta- dijo pensando pero luego se detuvo y se volteo haciendo que viera en la dirección que veía, y allí estaba la chica más hermosa de todo Panem High, estaba observando con sus amigas el cartel del baile de graduación de los de ultimo año, me gustaría llevarla, pero ni ella ni nosotros estábamos en esa generación. Entonces sus amigas dijeron- Quiero ir al baile.- y la otra contesto- Dicen que Brook va a ir a al baile y esta en penúltimo año, así que nunca se sabe- ella solo estaba recargada ahí viendo el poster en silencio.

-Creo que están en un transe- dijo Rory.

-Si.- fue lo único que fui capaz de contestar, solo podía verla a ella.

-Cato, tienes que invitarla- dijo Rory.

-Estas loco, ella no quiere salir conmigo, no tengo nada que ofrecerle, ni auto, ni grandes fiestas ni baile amigo.

**Hey ustedes, hasta aquí el primer capitulo jajá. Bueno quiero que sepan que Johanna esta en ese lugar, por que en el libro siempre ha mostrado ser independiente y el personaje de esta adaptación también lo será, Otra cosa, en este fic veremos a un muy enamorado Cato, a un Gale inadaptado que esta en busca de la chica perfecta para llevar al baile, a un Peeta ''Malo'' y a una Katniss perfeccionista. Así que sin más nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Dejen comentario, los quiere.**

**-A-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí esta el 2 capitulo, es algo pronto pero me quiero poner como meta, subirlo todo antes del 12. Un abrazo a CC, y espero que les guste.**

**Abrazos ciberneticos y Pan quemado para todas!**

**-A-**

**PEETA POV.**

Estaba guardando mis cosas en mi casillero cuando, KatnissPerfecciónEverdeen se paro a mi lado y pego un poster sobre el asqueroso baile de graduación, cuando la chica se alejo, un moton de niñatas empezaron a amontonarse para ver el esupido poster, así que lo arranque y con el moton de chicas detrás de mi lo pegue al otro lado del pasillo, Katniss me lanzo una mirada de irritación total y se fue, yo regrese a mi casillero y sonó el timbre.

**KATNISS POV.**

Estaba sentada afuera de la oficina del director para hablar de unos ultimos detalles del baile, cuando entro PeetaMiramesoymaloMellark y se sentó al otro lado de mi banca, tan caracteristico por su pelo hasta los hombros rubio, motocicleta y chaquetas negras, entonces se volteo a ver a Alma Coin, la asistente del director Snow.

-Oye Alma, tengo 18 desde hace una semana, ¿sabes que pasará, cierto?- dijo tratando de sonar seductor.

-¿Ahora te juzgaran como adulto?- respondio Coin.

-Alma, rompes mi corazón- yo me rei un poco y bajito.- Al fin podemos huir juntos de aquí, tu, conmigo y el mundo delante.-

Coin solo resoplo y se fue.

Yo estaba escribiendo en mi libreta lo que le iba a pedir al director Snow cuando una voz me distrajo.

-Y ¿Cuál fue tu crimen?- pregunto el chico de la chaqueta negra.- No me digas falló el simulacro de la Onu?, crisis de posters del baile?, no espera, recibiras el premio por más premios ganados.- ok este chico comenzaba a ser verdaderamente un grano en el culo.

-En realidad si me meti en un aprieto- dije inocentemente tratando de controlarme.

-¿En serio?- pregunto Mellark .

-Paseaba en la escuela en mi motoneta boba, por que quiero hacerme la rebelde.- le dije.

-No es una motoneta es del 72 y es una Norton Comando- dijo casi irritado.

-Es adorable.- dije yo para picarlo más, me volteo los ojos nada más.

-Peeta Mellark, a mi oficina, ahora.- dijo Snow.- Katniss te dare los papeles que pediste en el almuerzo- y entonces desapaercio en su oficina con Peeta tras el.

**PEETA POV.**

Entre a la oficina del director, otra vez y me sente.

-Mellark, Mellark, Mellark, veamos, Peeta ha faltado a la ultima clase del Lunes por 4 semanas ¿Qué significa?- me dijo el viejo.

-¿Soy muy consistente?- respondi yo

-¿Te das cuenta que te dañas a ti mismo?- me dijo Snow

-Si, el otro día hable conmigo de eso- dije dramaticamente- Y no me siento mal- dije notablemente fingiendo vergüenza.

-No tengo tiempo para esto- dijo Snow lanzando unos papeles la escritorio y se sentó.-Faltas a clases, hace un mes te peleaste en la cafeteria, nada te interesa y los dos sabemos que no llegarás lejos.- eso me irrito asi que aprete la mandibula y me sente derecho.- La magnifica noticia es que en un mes y medio ya no serás mi problema por que me voy de vacaciones y tu te irás del plantel para siempre, si quieres irte con diploma depende de ti, seis semanas, Mellark, seis semanas ¿Puedes controlarte?- dijo Snow.

-Si, dejare el plantel en una pieza para usted, por que en Septiembre, usted habrá vuelto aquí- dije casi con lastima.

-A tus clases- dijo visiblemente molesto.

Me pare y salí.

**JOHANNA POV.**

-¿Qué es esto?- le dije a Gloss mientras le enseñaba un arete.

-Un arete- dijo el sinverguenza

-Bien dicho,¿Por qué lo halle en tu auto?- dije molesta.

-Si, ya recuerdo lleve el otro día al equipo de football femenil a la pizzeria- dijo tranquilo.

-¿En serio?- pregunte esperanzada.

-Si, Joha, asi que no te preocupes, solo tu eres mi chica y vas a ser reina del baile, la más hermosa de todas- respire un poco fuerte.-¿Qué tienes?-

-Tienes que invitarme- dije como si fuera obvio.

-Si ya lo se, tranquila, tengo planes- me iba a ir pero le extendi el arete.-Ten, para el equipo- y lo deje ahí parado.

**KATNISS POV.**

Me encontraba con los chicos del comité estudiantil(Rue, Annie, Tresh,Marvel y yo) guardando la ultima decoración para el baile, en un cobertizo de madera junto a ala cancha de Football.

-Ya esta.- dije mientras anotaba en mi cuaderno.

-¿Es todo?-. pregunto Marvel dudoso.

-¿Qué?- dijo Tresh

-Bueno.. Eso fue la ultima decoración, pero aun hay que hacer un plano del salon, fijar un horario de venta de entradas, planear el sistema de votación para el rey la reina- vi que la cara de todos era un poema asi que..- Pero en realidad estan sencillo que lo hare yo, asi que ya pueden irse- dije quitandole importancia y con un sonrisa.

Ellos festejaron y se abrazaron. Pero yo continue- En tres semanas noche estrellada será el mejor baile que PamenHigh ha visto.

-¿Nuestro tema es noche estrellada?- pregunto un confundido Tresh pero asi era el, un poco raro.

-Ammm si- dije yo.

-Genial- contesto antes de sonreirme.

-No se como agradecerles todo su trabajo, pero cuando esas parejas cruzen la puerta y vean el baile perfecto habrá valido la pena, amm además les daré 2 entradas gratis al baile, Rue, Annie, Marvel, Tresh- dije en orden mientras se las entregaba.

Todos me contestaron un ''Gracias'' emocionados y se fueron por su lado, exepto Annie que se fue conmigo a un lado del cobertizo mientras acomodaba mis cosas.

-¿Y que dijo Finnick cuando supo lo de Nueva York?- le pregunte a mi amiga.

-Todavia no le digo, Kat- me dijo nerviosa y preocupada.

-Annie, tienes que decirle pronto, Finnick cree que estudiaras aquie en Michigan con el, entraste a Parsons, es algo grande.-

-Lo se, pero no he decidido si voy a ir.- me contesto- seria como terminar l compromiso, no quiero hacerle eso.- Y entonces Finnick aparecio por detrás de Annie y la abrazó.

-Hey, hey, hey! El baile se acerca, ire a buscar a una chica que quiera ir-

-Claro- y se dieron un beso, jamás he visto pareja más enamorada que mis amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto ella.

-Ven conmigo- y se la llevo.

**Es un poco corto lo se pero tranquilos, es que estoy poniendo como minimo unas mil palabras por capitulo. Espero sus comentarios!.**


End file.
